Cursed Treasure Hunter
by Seiki48
Summary: Abadi bukanlah anugrah , melainkan sebuah kutukan . Itulah yang dirasakan Megumi , orang orang pada masanya mati , dia telah melihat banyak sekali kematian. hidupnya yang abadi sempat membuatnya kehilangan jiwanya sebagai manusia. Hingga akhirnya datang kesempatannya untuk menjadi sesuatu , dengan tujuan yang cocok dengan kutukannya. TO KEEP THE WORLD IN PEACE


Lost saga © Kreon

Cursed Treasure Hunter

Created by : Seiki48

* * *

prologue

Hari yang cerah di wild west region 6 . Terlihat sebuah musium kecil sedang ramai oleh anak anak sekolahan yang sedang study tour. mereka melihat benda benda bersejarah, hingga akhirnya berhenti di ruang chaos 37.

Chaos 37 adalah julukan untuk masa 57 taun yang lalu dimana kekacauan terjadi. 2037 kekacauan bermulai, dengan bekerjasamanya aliran chaos refund dan necromancher a.k.a Black untuk menguasai dunia.

Anak anak itu masih asik melihat lihat benda benda bersejarah dari masa itu, hingga mereka melihat ke sebuah display case. "unknown bullet" dipajang salah satu dari sekian banyak MCB (Mysterious Chaostic Bullet) peluru misterius yang terdapat di semua tempat pembunuhan pemimpin pemimpin Black saat chaos 37.

"Di kisahkan peluru peluru ini mimilik seorang ranger dengan kemampuan magic yang setara dengan class class magic yang legendaris . Tidak hanya itu, di seluruh pelurunya ditemukan bahwa... terdapat sisa sisa mana yg ter manipulasi" begitulah kata pemandu musium tersebut, memang ceritanya tidak menarik, tapi.

"Bisa disebut dialah yang mengalahkan 6 pimpinan Black, tapi tak ada satupun yang mengenalnya atau bahkan melihatnya, semua saksimata kematian 6 pimpinan Black, mereka semua tak ada yang ingat kejadian pembunuhan tersebut, yang mereka tau, kapten mereka mati! " . itulah yang dikatakn pemandu, itu mungkin hanya dongeng semata, mereka tak akan percaya itu, anak jaman sekarang mana ada yg percaya mitos atau dongeng.

chapter 1 A Girl With Heavy Arms

pagi yang cerah, terlihat banyak kerumunan orang orang yg sedang berbelanja di pasar, tujuanku kemari hanya untuk membeli 3 bungkus tempe dan 1/4 kg telur. Namaku Yamamoto (16)aku seorang samurai . sekarang hari libur, jadi aku membantu orang tua ku membeli bahan makanan di pasar desa sebelah untuk sarapan .Tak ku kira pagi yang cerah ini berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. "Skeleton! !" seseorang berteriak, aku melihat ke arahya, ada 1 skeleton yang berdiri dengan pedang di tangannya, sebagai orang andalan di class ku, langsung ku keluarkan katana ku dan kutebas dia. Satu skeleton bukan masalah ."apa yang terjadi? " tanyaku kepada orang tadi ."tolong skeleton menyerang desa sebelah! " kata orang tadi, mendengar itu, aku terkejut, ku lihat asap membumbung tinggi dari desa sebelah. sebentar? ? desa sebelah? berarti, desaku! !. Menyadari itu aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke rumah.

Sesampainya aku di depan gerbang desa, kulihat banyak rumah hancur terbakar, porak poranda, berantakan, mayat dimana mana, aku belum siap untuk ini, aku merasa mual, kututup mulutku dan berjalan cepat menuju rumah, sambil kulihat sekitar, "kenapa sepi?" tanyaku, ku pikir mereka sudah mundur. Saat aku melihat rumahku, masih ada 3 skeleton yang berjalan jalan di dalam, tanpa pikir panjang kutebas mereka dengan basic stand, "minimalkan energimu untuk musuh yang kau tau itu mudah" itu nasihat ayah ku, selain menghemat tenaga, juga mencegah agar musuh mempelajari gerakan kita.

Kucari di seluruh rumah hingga ...

Aku sangat terpukul saat itu, sedih marah bercampur menjadi satu, tak akan kubiarkan dalang dari semua ini lolos begitu saja, saat sedang bersedih aku baru sadar hanya ada 2 mayat? adikku mana?. Kucari di setiap tempat, tak ada tanda tanda , mungkinkah dia selamat? . Saat aku mengecek halaman belakang "ada 2 pasang jejak kaki? " aku mengikutinya, siapa tahu itu adikku, tapi "SIAPA LAGI YANG SATUNYA?". Ah mungkin hanya warga sekitar yang selamat, pikirku . aku mengikutinya hingga masuk hutan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey apakah kau lapar? " tanya gadis itu kepadaku, semua terjadi begitu cepat, tapi dia menyelamatkan ku. kenapa aku? kenapa bukan orang tua ku, aku masih memikirkannya, hingga sapaanya menyadarkan lamunanku . "mm, tidak, terimakasih" jawabku. "ayolah, kita sudah berjalan 1 hari penuh, setidaknya kau harus makan sesuatu, apa lagi setelah semua yang kau alami " tanya gadis itu. aku tidak tau kenapa dia sangat perhatian terhadapku, atau mungkin dia hanya iba dan mencoba membantuku keluar dari masalah ini . "ok, tunggu sebentar disini, jangan pergi, bahaya banyak binatang buas dihutan" katanya . Hingga saat inipun aku tidak tau namanya, memang rasanya tidak enak bergantung pada seseorang seperti ini, tapi aku terlalu takut, hingga kini setelah penyerangan desa itu, apalagi aku hanya seorang cyber medic. Saat aku melamun aku ingat sesuatu "kaka" oh iya kakakku tidak di rumah saat itu, apakah dia selamat? dimana dia sekarang? banyak yang kupikirkan membuat kepalaku pusing.

"eh..., pasti dia lelah."

Saat aku terbangun "sudah enakan? " apa ini empuk, oh dia menyangga kepalaku dengan pahanya, apa! . aku terloncat dari tempatku tadi "apa yang kau lakukan? " aku berteriak. "itu membuatmu nyaman kan? " jawabnya "ta.. tapi " aku tak bisa membalas itu, "sudahlah, makan ini" dia menyodorkan daging bakar? daging? apa yang dia bakar, setelah aku menggigitnya "ayam hutan? " kataku "ya" jawabnya, tapi, ayam hutan disekitar sini sulit untuk ditangkap.

"Tenang! " suruhnya, sepertinya dia mendengar sesuatu. "tunggu di sini" dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu. Dia pergi menuju semak semak, aku menunggunya...

"dia pergi lama sekali" gumamku . "graaaaaaa" skeleton muncul dari semak semak, aku takut, aku masih teringat kejadian itu, badanku membeku, aku tak bisa bergerak, apakah ini akhir hudupku? siapapun tolong "Tolong" (nada lirih ketakutan)  
"kruk... good bye ..DOR! !" suara tembakan yang keras sekali terdengar tepat di depanku. kulihat dia menusukkan moncong senjatanya ke skeleton itu dan menembakkan senjatanya. "huft" dia menghela nafas, tak ada keraguan pada gerakannya tadi, ketakutan, akupun berdiri dan berlari memeluknya sambil menangis."ayo kita pergi, tempat ini tidak aman" suara lembutnya mengajakku pergi. kami melanjutkan berjalan kaki. aku tak tau kemana dia akan membawaku, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk berjalan sendiri, aku... berhgantung padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus berjalan hingga kudengar "Dor!" suara tembakan yang sengat keras, ada orang selain aku di sini, aku berlari menuju arah suara itu datang, agak lama aku berlari, hingga ku lihat ada bekas api di tanah dan tulang belulang. mungkinkah Orc? mereka memakan manusia? tapi aneh, tak ada orc yang mempunyai kemampuan menembak dengan senapan, dan juga tulang ini sepertinya telah lama di sini, tak ada darah? terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan, terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang aku bayangkan. Hingga aku melihat jejak kaki lagi, "itu kan! " jejak kaki yang sama dengan yang di halaman rumah, aku mengikutinya lagi, kali ini aku berlari sekencang mungkin, aku tak mau kehilangan kesempatan lagi .

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih terus berjalan dengannya, aku memegang erat tangannya dengan masih sedikit gemetar rasa takut setelah kejadian tadi . "hei tenanglah semua itu sudah selesai, dia tak akakan mengejar kita" gadis itu mencoba menenangkanku . hingga aku kembali memeluknya "kau mendengarnya kan" tanyanya, kami mendengar suara seseorang berlari atau SKELETON? Aku mulai mebayangkan yang tidak tidak. "bersembunyilah di belakang batu itu. cepat! " suruhnya, tapi aku terlalu takut "cepat! " katanya menyuruhku, dia membekapku dan membawaku ke belakang pohon bersamanya. suara itu semakin dekat . semakin dekat. aku takut. Hingga...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih berlari, tapi aku merasa ada yang menungguku. aku melambatkan lariku dan mengendap endap, pelan, aku memasang kuda kudaku (samurai D hold stand) pelan. aku menghampiri sebuah pohon, firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang menungguku di sini. "krek. hold on" katanya . seorang gadis keluar dari balik pohon dengan menodongkan shotgun ke kepalaku.


End file.
